My Worst Nightmare is My Lover Too
by xXxBella 'N' Edward 4 LifexXx
Summary: Bella Swan is your average teenage girl, but what happens when her childhood secret comes back to haunt her. What will she do if she found out that the new kid in school is her worst nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bella Swan is your average teenage girl, but what happens when her childhood secret comes back to haunt her. What will she do if she found out that the new kid in school is her worst nightmare?

It's the first day of school here in Forks, Washington. I live here with my dad Charlie the Chief of Police here in Forks and with my brother Emmett who is a year older than me. I was born here in Forks but when my parents separated I was three and Emmett was four years old. I decided to move with my mom because I really didn't like the cold; Emmett on the other hand said "Going with mom is not going to be good; something bad is going to happen so I am going to stay with dad." Mom and I moved to Phoenix, Arizona.

Anyways since I got my licenses me and Emmett drive our own cars. Emmett drives an Audi R8 in Red and I drive a Mercedes Benz 550 Black on Black two door.

This morning Emmett left a little early saying "Bella I'll meet you at school okay."

"Okay drive carefully Emmett." I said speaking to no one because Emmett was out the door and nowhere in sight. I finished eating my bowl of cereal and did the dishes. After I was done with that I got my books and got inside my car. When I turned on the car the radio was playing one of my favorite songs Conspiracy by Paramore.

I drove very carefully to school because it was raining earlier and now it was just drizzling. The school is only a two to three mile drive from home. After ten minutes of driving I pulled up to the parking lot of Forks high School. I parked my car in its usual spot. I came out of my car and spotted my pixie best friend Alice. Alice was across the parking lot looking at me with wide eyes. When I reached her she started jumping around and screaming with her six inch heels, mini leather skirt, and a nice white tank top with her black leather jacket over. Of course I wasn't jumping because I didn't know the reason and plus everyone was looking at us because of Alice.

When she stopped jumping she said "Oh My God Bella for once you picked out an outfit that looks nice on you and you didn't need Rosalie or my help." I looked at her confused and she continued "Don't get me wrong Bella what you wear sometimes are cute but other times it's not your best. That is why me and Rosalie pick out your outfits. Yeah by the way I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you pick out an outfit for today though you did a fabulous job."

"Thanks Alice. That means so much to me, but for real I dress however but it is as long as I'm comfortable." I said catching my breath and continued "Speaking of Rosalie have you seen her. She was supposed to be here by now."

"I have no idea Bella she texted me this morning saying she was getting a ride to school." said Alice.

"I think I know where she might be at" I said spotting the car where I knew I would find her in. Alice seemed lost but got it right away picked up on it. "OOOOOHHHHHH" said Alice. "Of course how come we didn't think of that before she's in my brother's car having a make out session." We both looked at each other and nodded our heads. We walked over to the car trying not to make it obvious.

As soon as I was on the driver's side window and Alice on the passenger side we banged on the window so hard making them jump and me and Alice laughing. They both got out of the car. When Emmett was out he was fixing himself and Rosalie was fixing her blonde hair. Their faces were still red from the embarrassment. After they were a little calm they said "What the hell was that for. You could have nearly killed us right there and then" at the same time making Alice and me laugh even harder that there were tears coming out of our eyes and we couldn't even breath. After Rosalie relaxed she stared at me the same way Alice did and I knew what was going to follow afterward.

So I decided to beat her to the punch "Rosalie don't even think of screaming and jumping please. I already went through that with Alice earlier today. Actually it was right before interrupting you guys. Anyways it was not fun at all okay."

It seemed that she didn't care because she still came towards me with those same eyes as Alice. When she got to me she hugged me first and then made me give her a 360 of what I was wearing. "Bella what your wearing can literally kill someone. If it wasn't for Emmett I would totally go for you."

"Okay I will take that as a compliment but that last part you can keep it between you and your head but really I don't need to know that.'

"Relax Bella I have Emmett and he's' all I need."

"Wow babez I never knew that you went that way. Dam that's hot but I never knew you went that way. Dam that is such a turn on but I can't imagine you and my lil sis that is just so wrong." That right there earned Emmett a nice smack in the back of his head by Rosalie. "Owww babez that hurts."

"Bella you have to tell me where you bought those jeans at. They are just so amazing." Emmett being Emmett said "Please all she's wearing is a pair of jeans, heels, and a shirt that is to low cut and tight on you missy" he said appointing his finger at me and continued "I wear the same thing and I am not being complemented on it."

"Wow babez I never knew that you had a very feminine side to you that you wear the same thing that Bella wears."

"Rose you know what I mean. Can't anybody take me serious here!"

"Ohh it's okay we all know what you need to make you feel better" Rose said smiling. Emmett's frown turned to a happy smile like when you give a dog a treat for being good. Oh boy did I know what was coming and before they got started I said "Well sorry to ruin that moment for you guys but we have to go to the office to get our timetable. Emmett can you promise me that at least on your last year here you will not get in trouble on the first day of school."

"Bells it's not my fault that the teachers feel intimidated by me and just gives me detention or suspension."

"Emmett just promise me that you at least will try to stay out of trouble that is all I ask." I told him.

"Fine lil sis I promise to try my best and try to stay away from trouble. But remember I said I will try so don't get mad if I get in trouble."

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction story I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think of it please leave reviews. Thanks I promise to update soon. Bye. ******


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Twilight characters at all. I wish I owned them. First fanfiction let me know what you think. **

**Love you too Ashley and Stacy for being the first to review. Mucho Amor. **

We all walked to the Main Office to get our named called so that we can get our timetables. Inside the building we meet up with Japer. Jasper is Rosalie's twin and is Alice boyfriend.

"Hey guys what's up. Hello ma lady." said Jasper turning a light shade of pink because we heard him.

"Nothing much we are just waiting for them to call our names so that we can get our timetables. So what's up with you bro." said Rosalie.

"Nothing much I got up late because you were supposed to wake me up but you never came so mom had to get me up. So I rushed in the shower, got dressed and rushed on the way over." said Jasper sounding like he was out of breath.

After everyone said their hellos to Jasper what Alice said next did not sound at all like something she would say, instead it sounded something like Rosalie would say. "Hey babe why don't you come here and give me a nice one I really missed you a lot." said Alice. We all just stared at her with disbelief. We all looked like complete and utter oxymorons.

Jasper walked right passed us to get to Alice to give her a kiss. When he gets to her it seemed that she did not just want a little kiss on her lips; no she wanted to have a make out session with him right in front of the office. They started to kiss when a guy is called into the office. I really did not get to hear his name being called because Emmett and Rosalie started laughing and bugging Alice and Jasper while they were kissing.

When the guy was called in I noticed that when he passed by us he coughed and Alice separated from Jasper's grip on her. I knew that he did not really cough that it was meant as a warning or something.

I looked inside the office and the guy was leaning over the counter top to get his timetable. He had bronze hair, tall, lean, and muscular but not so muscular like Emmett is. His hair was very messy like I just wanted to run my hands through it to see how it felt. When he turned around to leave the office I saw that he had the most amazing eyes I have seen. When he was walking by us again he just looked at Alice and continued walking.

Was anyone paying attention to this guy? I guess not because Jasper was red from embarrassment and Alice looked pissed off. Emmett and Rosalie were just laughing and making funny remarks to them.

"Hey Jazz it seems that you did not get enough the other day when Alice spent the day at our house" said Rosalie between laughing and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Rose you really should not be talking. From what I heard you and Emmett were caught in action this morning in his car by Alice and Bella. Really that just has to be embarrassing" said Jasper defending himself and Alice.

We were then called into the office in the order of Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Me, and then Emmett. We all got our timetables and compared it to see who had what classes with each other. We all knew that none of us were going to have classes with Emmett and Rosalie because their in their senior year of High School.

I know you why is Jasper not in that category and that is simple he got held back when he moved here from New York with his sister.

Emmett and Rosalie had second period together, me and Alice had first and second period together. Jasper had no one in his classes but, we all had the same lunch together even though we can all just chill and hang out during the weekend.

This summer we were always together well except for yesterday. It was very weird we were all together besides Alice. She called at the last moment saying that she could not come over at my place because she had too much stuff to do.

My first class is English. I love English for the simple fact that I can read and write anything I want. Whenever I would have free time on my hands reading and writing is what I usually do.

Me and Alice walked together to our English class. We sat right next to each other; that was always an Alice and Me thing if we had class together. Ms. Turner came into class and took attendance. After she took roll she gave us an assignment to do that was due by the end of class today.

"Good Morning class your first assignment for today is to write a paper telling me something about yourself. You will have Thirty-Five minutes to write this paper." Ms. Turner said.

I took advantage of the time because thirty-five minutes to write a paper was more than enough time for me to write. I wrote my paper as usual than '_Hi my name is Isabella Marie Swan but I prefer to be called Bella. I have an older brother name Emmett Swan and he comes to this school. My parents separated when I was three years old. I moved with my mom to Phoenix, Arizona while Emmett stayed here with dad. I moved back to Forks when I graduated fifth grade. That's right I almost have six years living here. I am always asked why did you leave Arizona to come back here. How was it over there? There would be times that I would ignore them because I am tired of answering the same questions over and over again. Sometimes I would answer them and say that it was okay but the reason I came back is because I missed Emmett and my dad.'_

_(In head) That is not true reason for my returning back. UGH Bella stop thinking that about that. Get that thought out of your head you have to focus now. I have to ask Alice about that guy from this morning. He is so beautiful with his hair and everything about him. Bella stop thinking you have to focus. Ask Alice your question. _

_**Bella **__Alice_

I took a quick glance at Alice paper to see if she was done with her paper so that I can pass her thee note. She was done with her paper and she was just writing random things in her notebook. I ripped out a piece of paper from my notebook and wrote

_**Alice what was up with that guy from this morning in the office. xxBxx**_

_What new kid are you talking about Bella. xxAxx_

_**Okay Alice do not play stupid with me I know you know the guy I am talking about very well so now spill. I saw how he looked at you and you at him. Also when he 'coughed' you broke away from Jasper this morning. xxBxx**_

What she wrote back just set me off. I swear I did not think she would cave in so easily.

**A/N: End of the second chapter so what do you think. Yeah I know I have not put the photos up off what they wear but I will be getting to that real soon. **

**Please Leave reviews and if you are the first one you may just get a sneak peek for the next chapter.**

**Leave reviews I will try to update soon. Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not know when will be the next time that I will update. The computer at my house is broken and my parents are being asses about it and everything. Also I am busy filling out college applications at school so I barley have time to be writing in school. I decided to take this time to at least write this one chapter. The next time I will be updating will possibly be after the Christmas break. **

**Thanks to all of you that read my story and really like it and leave me comments about it too. Also I have the outfits of the previous chapter on my profile, so go check it out.**

**Well everyon e thanks for a ll the love that you guys give me I really adore you so much …**

_Previously _

_Alice what was up with that guy from this morning in the office? xxBxx_

_What new kid are you talking about Bella? xxAxx_

_Okay Alice do not play stupid with me I know you know the guy I am talking about very well so now spill. I saw how he looked at you and you at him. Also when he 'coughed' you broke away from Jasper this morning. xxBxx_

_What she wrote back just set me off. I swear I did not think she would cave in so easily. _

_Bella I will tell you everything but now is neither a good time nor the right place to talk about it. xxAxx_

I left it right there because I knew that I was not going to get anything out of her now. There were so many questions that were running through my mind about what the hell is going on here. All I kept remembering was the way that he looked at her and when he passed by her she stopped kissing Jasper. After that thought was out of my head all I thought about was him who sweet he looked in his long sleeve gray sweater, with his black jeans and motorcycle boots. **(All Pics are on my profile.) **

STOP BELLA! Stop thinking that. You don't even know the guy for crying out loud!

English was over just to show you how zoned out I was that I don't even know what the teacher was talking about during the entire class period. I missed out on two pages of notes and the homework assignment that she assigned.

Me and Alice gathered our books and left to our next class that was Math. On our way to class we saw our other friends Angela, Mike, Jessica, and Ben. We stopped and said Hi to them and went inside our Math class.

Angela and Mike followed shortly right behind us. The teacher for math was Mrs. King. She started off class by giving us assigned seats.

I always hated assigned seats because you're always ending up sitting next to someone who has a staring problem, or just reeks. To my luck I got seated right next to Mike Newton. In front of me was Alice and next to her was Angela I really did not have a problem with these assigned seats because I was at least surrounded by people that I cared out about.

_See Bella there is nothing to be worrying about nothing bad is going to happen today. Well it can't be as bad as my fifth grade graduation. _

_UGH! Bella stop thinking about that day there is no reason to remember such a horrible night._

I was brought back from my little conversation inside my head by Mrs. King calling on me to give her the answer to the equation on the board. It took me two seconds to understand that I did not solve no problem or anything so then I heard Mike whisper the answer to me.

"It's 13 Bella" Mike whisper looking toward the window with his head down.

"The answer is A equals 13." I said a little nervous that she may come over and check to see if I did the work.

"That's correct Bella. Good Job." She said. I smiled with relief that she was not coming over to check the work.

"Thanks" I whispered back to Mike while Mrs. King went and wrote on the board.

"No problem Bella anytime." He said back.

Mike was a great guy. He's been my friend since I got here for sixth grade. He is currently dating my other friend Jessica Stanley. Sometimes I feel bad for her because even though he is with her he is still flirting with me. Sometimes I think she notices it and try's playing it off that she does not realize it but if she did not realize it then she is going to get hurt in the end.

Finally Math was over and we were getting our books pack up to head down towards lunch. When we got to the cafeteria we went and put our books down at the table. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were waiting for us there so we could go get our lunch.

Our table is the same table as all the other years. It was located right next in the middle of the cafeteria.

Alice and Jasper always share a slice of pizza but today she decided to get her own. Again I thought to myself that is very weird. Everyone got the same that they always got the previous year. Emmett got two cheeseburgers, a slice of pizza, and a Red Bull. Rosalie got a bowl of salad with a bottle of water. Angela, Ben, Mike, and Jessica got sandwiches. Today I was not very hungry but at least I always changed what I eat. I cannot stand eating the same thing over and over again because I swear I would just go nuts. So today I got a bowl of fruit salad and a bottle of apple juice.

I know I said I was not hungry but if I was to get to the table empty handed everyone at the table would always be nagging me to get something to eat and I was not going to go through of that on the first day of school. Everyone was already at the table sitting down getting ready to eat when I was going to go paid for my food. I paid $2.30 for my food.

Obviously me being me when I turned to walk back to the table I almost tripped, no let me rephrase that I did trip and felled face forward. When I realized that I had not fallen to the floor was when I felt these nice strong arms around my waist holding me form hitting the floor. I looked up to the face that saved me form hitting the floor to say thank you but the words got stuck in my throat. I was too busy staring into those wonderful emerald green eyes. I tilted my head to the side to look at my table and saw that they were up from their seats and looking at me. The guy looked toward my table too and stood me up.

"Uumm Thank you." I said finally after he stood me up.

"Your welcome the pleasure was mine." He said in a nice soft voice

"Hey as you're the new kid in town why don't you come and sit with me and my friends." I said hoping that he would say yes so that I can see how he would react around Alice and vice versa.

He looked towards my table as to show me something so then I also looked. Alice was giving him a death glare that the phrase 'If looks could kill' came into my mind. He looked back at me and said "I think that I am not welcomed to sit there with you."

"That's nonsense a friend of mine is welcomed to sit there with me and my other friends."

"That's so sweet how you consider me to be a friend of yours and I do not know you and you do not know me." He said. I blushed and tried to play it off my looking at my table

"It's okay then maybe you can sit with us some other time." I said before I walked away but I was stopped because he then said "Thanks for the invite; you're a nice person but maybe your right some other time I would join you and your friends at the table."

"Okay then I'll see you around." I said walking back to my table.

I reached my table and I was bombarded by with questions. I did not even have the chance to put down my tray of food before everyone was asking questions at the same time. I sat down and said "Okay I will answer your questions one by one and that's it so that it would be fair to everyone." It was very weird to open up and allow people to know things but I just did it to see the reaction that I get out of Alice. Also I decided that I was going to leave her for last for the same reason.

Emmett was the first one to ask me a question. I was very nervous already that I was going to answer any question they asked but Emmett my brother can be so stupid and might yell out his question. "So Bella did you try to trip on purpose when you saw the new kid was in reach or what?" He said.

"Of course Emmett that was exactly what I wanted. I wanted to fall in front of everyone. You should know me by now and know that I am very clumsy and have a tendency to trip over my own foot." I said getting mad. Wow how I really regretted answering these questions.

"Okay Bella no need to go all crazy on your brother but anyways me next. So what was it like to be in his arms?" Said Rosalie.

"I would say that he got a good grip on me and his touch on me was just so UGH there are no words to explain it. All I can say is that it felt wonderful."

Ben, Mike, Taylor, and Angela skipped asking questions. Angela really did not like to be noise in other people's life. Ben and Taylor did not want to hear anything about guys and Mike seemed mad about something that made me feel uncomfortable. Jessica was next to ask me a question and I can tell you off the top of my head what her question was already. As I was thinking about it she was already saying. Guess what I got her dam question right. HA

"How would you describe him from head to toes" she said.

"Well for starters I don't even know his name. He tall, lean, and he also got these killer emerald green eyes and… ." I said before being cut off by Jessica asking another question.

"What about the way he spoke? Did he speak proper? Was his voice manly, sweet or what?" she said with a big grin on her face. I looked over to Alice to see that she was trying to hold back a laughter when Jessica said if he speaks proper like a gentlemen.

"Now that you mention it I really didn't pay too much to his voice I always got lost in his eyes." I felt my face getting red but continued. "Like when we were talking there for that bit I stare into his eyes and forgot about everything and also when he smiles it's like you got the living thing kicked right out of you. Over all he seems to be a nice, sweet guy." I finished saying.

"That's so sweet how you described him Bella." Said Jessica.

While I talked I always observed Alice reaction to every little thing I said and her reactions just kept me interested to hear about her explanation about this later on. That was the end of the conversation about me and that guy. I hoped. Everyone else were talking about different things now that did not even matter. Rose and the girls were talking about an upcoming shopping trip that I know form now that I have to find a way to get out of it.

I was trying to come up with an explanation that may fit Alice for this when she explains everything to me but I could not find one that makes sense. This boy is in my head and I can't get him out, all I do is thinking about him and that is going to be a problem. I was also intrigued into her reaction and to as why my gut was making me feel worried if there is nothing to be worried about. I realized that I was out of it when there were like five hands waving back and forth in front of my face to get my attention.

"I'm sorry guys I was thinking about something." I said.

"Are you sure you were not thinking about someone and not something." Said Jasper.

I gave him the death glare while blushing a bright chrisom. Was it possible that I was making it obvious that he is on my mind a lot and he is just mind blowing with his killer looks. Everyone wanted to know my feeling toward him and that I was not willing to share. Don't get me wrong I answered their questions before but that one is just too personal.

They were all staring at me for me to start but I did not start. I guess from my silence they got the answer that they were looking for. Alice at least this time tried to show a bit of interest. After a while of just talking and me stealing glances at him Alice blows.

"Bella. I love you to death but I really think that you shouldn't waste your time thinking about him." Alice said almost yelling but thank god the cafeteria did not hear her.

"Alice what is your problem! What is wrong with me liking a guy! You act like you know everything about him and you probably don't ALICE CULLEN!" I said in a mad voice that if possible my face would have smoke coming out of it.

Everyone at the table saw how mad I was now and dropped the conversation. Alice got up from the table with her books and left the cafeteria. I felt very bad about what I said. I wanted to go after her but I would not because how can she be so mean to someone that she probably does not know.

I looked down at my food to hide my guilt. Words can't explain how bad I felt of what I did to her. When I looked toward the doors all I see is a tall guy with messy bronze hair walking out if the cafeteria doors. I looked over to where he was supposed to be but found his seat empty.

Okay so this situation is starting to drive me crazy and is starting to get on my nerve. I got up from the table and said "Guys I am going to go and see if I find Alice to see if she is okay and then to apologize to her for my behavior."

"It's okay Bella go, but first see if you can find her." Said Rosalie.

I gathered my books and left the cafeteria speed walking. I had no idea where to find Alice. When Alice is upset she has the tendency to hide very good so that she can be all alone so that no one can bother her.

As I had no idea where to look for her at I just followed him to see if he would lead me to Alice. If he did lead me to Alice I was just going to go come out straight forward and tell them what the hell is there problem. How lucky was I he did lead me to Alice. I found it very weird that she would be near the auditorium when usually she would just leave the school building. Inside the school is just too out in the open for her if she wanted to be left alone.

I stayed right around the corner not wanting to be seen by neither of them. I was not able to hear a word they were saying because they were whispering so low that you can even hear a pin drop on the floor. They only thing that I heard and saw very clearly was when Alice said "YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME." He just nodded with a smile on his face like what she said was something funny.

She sounded like she was protecting me from some kind of danger that is just lurking out there just waiting to attack. When he turned around to leave the bell rang . Great lunch is over and I just have to endure one more class; Biology and then I can go home.

I really did not care of making it to class on time or late I have to talk to Alice know. Alice started walking o her next class so I have to catch up to her now.

"ALICE" I yelled but she did not look back to see who is calling her.

Is she really mad at me that she doesn't want to talk to me or is it that she can't hear me. Either way I am going to speak to her is it's the last thing I do today. I grabbed her by the arm making her stop and look at me.

"Alice I thought we were best friends." I said with sadness in my voice.

Alice looked at me like if I had six heads. "Silly Bella of course we are best friends . Why would you say that?" she said confused.

"Alice if we are best friends then there should be no secret between us."

"Bella there is no secret between us."

"Alice your lying!" I said a little loud.

"Why would you say that?"

"Alice what's the deal with you and that new kid. You tell me right now or you can forget about us being best friends."

I saw her lower lip tremble and I knew that what I said came out all wrong. Also I knew that was a low blow.

**A/N: I know it took me forever to update I will try to update during the Holiday even though I know I said I made not. **

**My computer got fixed but now there is no point because I have my IPod Touch were I am on all day and checking everything and read during my free time.**

**Click that Green button and Review.**

**Was it good or what? **

**Do you think I should add Edwards's point of view in this story?**

**The outfits are on my outfit **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My Worst Nightmare Is My Lover Too

"Alice I am so sorry I didn't mean to go off on you like that just now and making it all come out all wrong."

Alice was in tears and that hurts me to see a close friend cry. It hurts me even more if it's my fault that they are crying.

"Fine Bella you want to know who he is." She said between sobs.

Was it very obvious that I wanted to know who that about him?

"Yes Alice. I want to know who he is. It's just that there is something about him that intrigues me to him." I said a little nervous. Alice tried to keep a composed face while I talked.

When I stopped talking I realized that I was crying as well.

"Alright as you seem so intrigued to know everything about him and what not. So then why don't we get together on the weekend for a slumber party and have a girl's night out." Alice said cleaning the tears of her face with her hand.

"Okay so at what time do you want Rose and me at your place?" I said.

"Oh no can we please have it at someone else's house please." She said with pleading eyes.

"Why do you want to change it all of a sudden? It was always at your house and you know that we always be having lots of fun there."

"Please can we just switch it up for this one time? You never know if we have the same amount of fun or even more at someone else's house." She must have seen that I was not going to cave in so easily so she added "I will tell you my reason for why I want the sleepover done at someone else's house as well as everything else. Look I know there's no secrets between us and I feel very bad that I have kept this from Rosalie and you."

I felt a bit of a sting when she said that there will be no more secret between us but, what they didn't know is that I kept the darkest of my secret to myself no one in my family knows besides those four dam motherfuckers that try to do me harm. _Bella get that out of your head the past is the past and nothing can be done about it._

"Bella are you listening to a word I am saying. Talk to Rosalie and then text me later on at night to tell me where it is going to be held at and at what time we are all going to meet up at."

"Um yeah I did listen to everything that you said. I will call or text you the information later on in the night."

"Okay Bella well we better start getting to our classes unless we want to be late."

We said our good-byes and went to our next classes. I started walking to my biology class to find out that the late bell has ranged.

"Shit I'm late on my first day of school." I started to walk at a faster place to make it to class. I turned the corner and walked right into Biology class. When I was inside I realize that the teacher is not even in class yet so I killed myself walking fast for no reason. I went and took a seat at the only lab table available in the back of the classroom. Mr. Melina was bound to walk through the door any minute it's not likely that a teacher would miss the first day of class. He comes walking through the door as soon as I finished my thought. He introduces himself and then he makes us all do the same. I found it kind of dumb to do that as everyone in this class knows each other; but if it made him happy then why the hell not.

As soon as the whole class was aquatinted again and we were sitting the door opens. In comes the one and only my guy._ He's not even your guy yet! _

"Why don't you go and have a seat next to Swan." said Mr. Melina pointing at me. Was it really necessary for him to point to me? I was the only person with an empty seat right next to me.

_Thank God! For once having an empty seat next to me pays off. My angel sent from heaven gets to sit right next to me. Hey in the meanwhile I can maybe get his version of the story of 'What's the deal With Alice and Him?'_

He came and took his seat right next to me. When he passed me to get to his seat I swore that our bodies have touched for the slightest; it send shivers right down my back as in a good pleasure way but. I felt a bit uncomfortable and shifted my legs over each other. When I lost the contact it felt as it almost hurt to lose it. As I felt pleasure and lost it made me blush. I really hope he did not notice my blush; when I looked at him through my eyelashes he was looking at me with a big smile on his face. Great he noticed my blush now he thinks I am some kind of weirdo. His smile looked kind of cocky but it was so fucking cute either way.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class kid." said Mr. Melina.

He got up from his seat and walked to the front of the class and started "Hello my name is Edward Cullen and I am a junior just like all of you guys. I am supposed to be a Senior but I got held back in sixth grade."

_WHAT? WHAT DID HE JUST SAY!?!? THAT HIS NAME IS EDWARD CULLEN?!? COULD HE POSSIBLY BE RELATED TO ALICE?!? NO THAT'S IMPOSSIPBLE ALICE HAS BEEN MY FRIENDS FOR OVER THE LAST FIVE YEARS SHE WOULD HAVE TOLD ME IF SHE HAS AN OLDER BROTHER. ALSO I HAVE BEEN OVER TO HER HOUSE PLENTY OF TIMES AND DON'T EVEN REMEMBER TO SEE A PICTURE OF HIM OR HER PARENTS EVER MENTION HIM!!!1_

He was done taking and heading back to his seat when I was done talking with myself. I obviously didn't hear the rest and I found it such a shame that I didn't get to hear it I would have loved to know more about him. When he got to his seat the teacher started to introduce us to cells and the different kind of kingdoms.

**A/N: GUYS I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!!! I REALLY AM. I HAVE JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND EVERYTHING ELSE. ALSO MY PERSONAL LIFE HAS GOTTEN IN THE WAY OF SOMETHINGS. **

**OVER ALL I WILL SEE IF I CAN UPDATE TWICE A MONTH AND THINGS LIKE THAT. **

**GUYS THIS IS REALLY BIG PLEASE READ:**

**WHAT WOULD YOU GUYS THINK IF I ADD A COUPLE OF LEMONS TO THE STORY THROUGH OUT?**

**WHOS POINTS OF VIEWS WILL YOU LIKE TO READ?**

**PLEASE CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON AND REVIEW.**

**THE MORE THE REVIEWS THE FASTER THE UPDATE. **

**YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME FEEL GOOD WHEN I READ IT.**

**LOTS OF LOVE!!!! KISSES!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys this is a miracle I am updating again. I am so proud of myself. All of you that have reviewed the story so far it really means a lot to me. I have lots of Author Alerts and Story Alerts but only 15 Reviews. You know not that I am complaining. They still make me happy and all. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters they all belong to S.M. As much as I wish that I did own them and all but I don't. **

* * *

Chapter 5

My Worst Nightmare Is My Lover Too

After we took a couple of notes on cells and the different kingdoms they belong to we were assigned a lab project to do.

"So you guys will be working with the parson next to you to figure out what type of cell it is." said Mr. Melina while walking around placing boxes of slides and microscopes on every lab table.

_Nice so I can put the plan in action all I had to do was play my part good without him seeing right through me. _When Mr. Melina came to our table and placed the needed items it was time to find out the truth. When he was done putting everything on all the lab tables he said "Begin and if you are the first one done with all the labels right you and your partner will get a hundred on the first test.

The whole class seemed to want to those hundreds because they all got to work right away. I on the other hand really did not need that hundred because I can still get a high grade in this class without it.

**~~**** FLASHBACK**~~****

"_Bella can you come here please I need your help with something." said Emmett._

"_What do you need Emmett I am kind of busy right know." I yelled from my room._

"_It's something really important that cannot wait so get down here." He yelled right back._

"_Emmett this better be really important that you are making me go downstairs to help you." I said annoyed. _

_I reached the bottom step and walk into the kitchen to find Emmett in a chair with all his books across the table._

"_What do you need brother that is a pain in my fucking ass." _

"_I need help with this stupid shit called Biology. _

"_What don't you get about this Emmett? This has to be the same thing you were taught in class today."_

"_Yeah but I didn't pay attention in class."_

"_Well smart ass whose fucking fault is that!"_

"_Mine but…" I cut him off_

"_Then Emmett there are no buts but I will see what I can do to help you even though I do not have this class yet."_

"_Thanks Bella you're the best."_

"_I fucking better be." I mutter under my breath_

"_What did you say?"_

"_Nothing are you going death now too as well as stupid."_

"_Okay shut the hell up and help me with my homework."_

_I sit down to help him and when I look up Emmett is nowhere in sight._

_**~~**_**END OF FLASHBACK**~~****

Ever since I had helped Emmett with his Biology homework I had to teach it to myself so I could explain it to him later on like if he was a baby. Biology is really easy you just have to pay attention to it.

Edward cleared his throat and said "Would you like to go first or would you like for me to go first."

"It really doesn't matter to me who goes first." I just hope I did not come off as a know it all.

"Well then lady's first partner." He said with a gorgeous smile.

"Okay then I guess I will go first." He set up the microscope and put the slide in place and passed it over to me.

"Here you go partner." He said.

_Why did he keep calling me that? Well he is probably __calling you that because he does not know your name. _That little voice inside my head was making sense right now. I know his name but he doesn't even know mine. All he knows is that my last name is Swan. Well here goes nothing

"Thank You. My name is Isabella but everyone calls me Bella."

"Well it's nice to meet you Bella. I heard some really good things about you."

"Really like what did you hear and from whom?!"

"Well do you both plan on doing this assignment by the end of today or are you both planning to blow everything just to chat." said Mr. Melina looking mad as the rest of the class started and we haven't.

"We are working on it." I said so he can hop the hell off already.

"Good then. I don't want to hear chitter chatter coming from both of you unless it involves Biology. Got that." we both nodded our heads. "Good. So get to work now." he finished off saying before turning around and leaving.

"Dumb piece of shit go suck your bitch dry till no fluids come out of her and leave me the fuck alone." I mumbled

"Well it seems that someone has a bit of an attitude and anger issue. Well I can definitely see why they told me the things that they told me about you."

"Are you going to tell me who said that or are you going to have me lost in the clouds?" I said getting irritated.

"I will tell you everything but when the time comes, but for now we should get started on this lab before Mr. Melina comes back and has another bitch flip over us chatting and not doing his work." He said smiling. I had to smile back at him. Who cannot smile at such a beautiful smile on a beautiful person.

He passed me the microscope fully set with everything on and on focus. I looked through the eye piece and said "Anaphase." He looked at me as if trying to say something with his eyes. I looked back at him with the same eyes that he looked at me.

"Do you mind if I take a look at it?" he said pointing to the microscope.

"Yeah you can see it but I'm right. I'm pretty good with this biology thing"

"If you say so but it wouldn't hurt then if I take a look at it then will it." he said with a smug look on his face. What was his deal? Was he trying to insult my intelligence?

I passed the microscope to him and said "Sure you can check it but I will be right."

"If you say so." he said while he looked into the eye piece. I kept my eyes glued to him to see his reaction when he realized that I was right.

He looked up from the microscope took his pen and started writing on the worksheet. I knew I was right but I wanted him to say I was right and I'll admit I was feeling a little bit smug about the fact that I was right.

"So what's the answer to that slide Mr. I will prove you wrong? I said with the laughing of laughing so bad.

"Well Miss. I know it all you were right it was Anaphase."

"I told you so. I am always right depending on certain things."

He looked at me and put the next slide in to check it out. "Prophase." that was all he said.

"Do you mind if I check. Don't worry I am not doubting it's just that I really want to see it."

"Sure knock yourself out looking at it." I really hoped he did not see through my façade because I really wanted to know if he was right or wrong. I checked the microscope and dam he sure as hell was right.

I looked up to see if he was looking at my face expression and saw that he was trying so hard not to burst out laughing.

"What the hell is so dam funny?! I would love to laugh at whatever it is that you are laughing at." I said with a bit of acid in my voice.

"Well for starters you are a very bad liar. You just wanted to check if my answer was right or wrong so you can just rub it in my face if it was." He said bursting into a laughing fit when he was done speaking.

"Hahahaha that is so dam funny look at me laugh I am in tears." I said pissed the fuck off that he would have the nerves to say that even though it was true.

Did he not know how to act like a gentleman?

After a couple of minutes had passed by we took our work very seriously. We never argued again for the rest of the lab. Mr. Melina came over to our lab table as he saw that we were doing nothing and grabbed the worksheet off the desk. When he was done checking it he ordered the class to silent so that we can give him our attention.

"We have our first pair that has finished the lab and got them all right. Now the rest of you can continue to work on your lab." He turned around and faced Edward and me. "Well congratulations you guys for being the first to finish the lab. So now both of you don't have to worry about taking the test of this class." That was the last thing he said and walked to the front of the class and told them to start packing everything up.

With the remaining five minutes of class I grabbed my book bag off the floor and put my pen and textbook away. By the time I was done packing the bell was ringing and I was out the door.

My plan to get information out of Edward failed badly. I got to my locker and dropped off my books and headed outside to my car. I didn't see any of my friends outside nor their cars so I got in my car and took off.

On the way home my mind was a mess. I kept thinking about everything that happened in school. Alice and Edward ion the hallways talking and then what was Edward talking about in Biology class.

"UGHHHHHH"

I can't take it anymore. This is just so much to deal with. I was getting the biggest headache by just thinking about all of this.

I turned on the radio and decided that I was going to go and buy food for dinner as I was not in the mood to cook today.

I connected my IPod and the first song that plays is Take Me on the Floor by The Veronicas. I love their music.

_**Take me on the Floor By The Veronicas**_

_The lights are out and I barely know you  
We're going up and the place is slowing down  
I knew you'd come around_

You captivate me, something about you has got me  
I was lonely now you make me feel alive  
Will you be mine tonight?

Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch

My heart is racing as you're moving closer  
You take me higher with every breath I take  
Would it be wrong to stay?

One look at you and I know what you're thinking  
Time's a bitch and my heart is sinking down  
You turn me inside out

Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch

I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a boy  
I wanna ...

I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a boy (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a (kiss a, kiss a, kiss a)

dadada da dadadada  
dadada da dadadada  
dadada da dadadada (oh)

Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch

Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me  
Please don't stop!

After that song was over I looked for my most played playlist but, before I was able to get to the play list Sex on Fire by kings of Leon. I changed the song really fast as soon as the first beat went to play. Don't get me wrong they have great music but it's just this song that I can't hear because it sends shivers down my spine.

The song made me remember things that I did not want to remember; things that I wish that I could forget but I can't. I made a huge mistake when I was younger and how I wish that I could go back in time and change my choice but I can't. Those were my biggest mistake ever and now I have to live with the consequences of that decision.

I could not make up my mind on what I was going to buy for the three of us to eat tonight for dinner.

I decided I was going to buy Chinese food because it is faster to buy and I am in the biggest craving for it. **(No lie guys I am really in the biggest craving for Chinese food and I don't remember the last time I ate it.)**

While I was driving back home I got a text from Alice

_Don't forget to call or text Rosalie about the sleepover at your place afterschool tomorrow. xxAxx_

**I have not forgotten to about it trust me. I am going to text her later like around 9. xxBxx**

Why was Alice reminding me about this?

It's not like I was going to forget about something that has been playing in the back of my head. This is a big deal to me and I want to know what she has been hiding from Rose and me. Again I felt bad that they told me every secret with they have ever had n I have not told them this secret of mine.

By the time I got home Emmett was already there waiting in the kitchen for me with the plates and everything on the table.

"Dam Bella you took a pretty long ass time to get home with the food. Dad should be here in like five to ten minutes. It's about to be six Bells. You had me worry. I thought something bad happened to you. I was debating if I should go out and start looking for you myself."

I knew that he was looking out for me but really sometimes he takes things a bit over board. " Emmett you have nothing to worry about." He started at me like he knew something I didn't know but continued "I can take care of myself pretty dam god these days. Anyways you look so adorable when you get all over protected brother on me." I said smiling going towards him to give him a hug.

"Well isn't this a beautiful thing to see when you come home from work. Your kids giving each other a nice talk and then a nice hug." Dad said scaring the living shit from me.

"Daddy!" I screamed and ran to give him a hug.

"Hey sweetie." He said.

We all sat down in the kitchen and started to eat our dinner. Charlie asked how was our first day of classes was.

"My day was good. Alice and I have math and English together and we all have the same lunch. So anyways over all my day was pretty good." I said fast before Emmett had the chance to say anything that I did not want him to mention.

But of course to my luck that was not the case.

"Oh Bells you forgot the very interesting part of all." He said with a big smile on his face.

"Really Emmett and what will that be?" I said back to him. Charlie seemed like he wanted to know what was going on but did not want to press the topic out of me.

"Ohhh don't play dumb with me missy. You know what I am talking about. The best part of your day was at lunch. Remember. You tripped and the new guy caught you; you turned redder than a tomato."

As I did not say anything back to him when he said that he continued "Well my day went by the same as all the other days of school. Teachers feel intimidated by me so they feel the need to threaten me by saying 'We will give you detention for a week or suspend you.'" he said with a smug look on his face.

"EMMETT SWAN WHAT DID I TELL YOU THIS MORNING IN THE PARKING LOT!!" I said yelling.

Charlie did not look one bit surprised about what Emmett said because this has become an every year thing for him. Though Emmett is right about the teachers feeling intimidated about him he only does the things he does so that he can annoy the living shit out of the teachers.

"Relax Bella all they did was talk but they never gave any slip saying I was suspended or I had detention." He said in a very calm voice like everything was okay.

Dad just laughed at our argument and continued eating his food. After we were done eating I washed all the dishes and went upstairs to my room and laid down on my bed and let my mind wonder.

I was snapped out of thinking when I heard my phone ringing in my closet.

You have to be kidding me right know this person has some nerves to text me right know.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that I have to leave you guys in that little cliffy there. Trust me I would have continued but my hands are seriously hurting. I have been typing this chapter and then two reports that I have to do for English class. **

**Again my personal life has really gotten in the way of me writing. Guess thinks never turn out to be what you expect them to be. Trust me when u thinking things are going smoothly there's bound to be a bump up ahead that can take a big turn.**

**Well people you guys know that I love it when people review so please click that button right below and review. **

**You guys should go read my girl Carol story **_**I will Posses Your Heart**__. _**Also check out her other story that is complete its called **_**My Plug In Baby**__. _**Both these stories are really good and she is the best. Got love that chick. **

**I am actually happy that was able to get another chapter up. **

**Anyways I am out. Lots of love to all of you. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own of the twilight characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. Lucky her. **

**A/N: HEY I KNOW IT'S BEEN A YEAR AND A COUPLE OF MONTHS SINCE I HAVE LAST UPDATED. I REALLY AM SORRY I JUST HAD A LOT OF THINGS GOING ON AT ONCE, BUT NOW EVER THING IS SETTLED AND I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE AT LEAST ONCE A MONTH. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. THANKS GUYS FOR STILL BE WITH ME AND FOR THOSE THAT THOUGHT I FORGOT ABOUT THE STORY I DIDN'T.**

* * *

Chapter Six

I yelled at the top of my lungs "EMMETT I LIVE IN THE SAME HOUSE AS YOU, CAN'T YOU COME DOWN TO MY ROOM AND TELL ME WHATEVER IT IS YOU HAVE TO TELL ME!"

All you heard was laughter coming from upstairs and my phone buzzing in my hands. Ugh Emmett was a lost cause sometimes. I went back to my bed and checked the two texts that he sent me. The first text message said 'I'm bored so I want to bother you. What are you doing? You are way to quite little girl. Is everything okay? How come you're not on the phone with Alice and Rosalie?' His second message was 'Dammm someone is very cranky I see. You never complained before about me texting you while we were in the same house.'

I texted him back saying 'I am tired so I am laying down in bed already and I thought you would have been on the phone with Rose and well Alice is well I don't know but I'm guessing she is really busy, and just to let you know Emmett I am not cranky so continue doing what you were doing and leave me alone. Goodnight I love you big brother.'

He replied almost immediately 'Okay then munchkin sweet dreams.'

As soon as I was about to turn off the light in my room I remembered that I have to text Rose to see where we were going to stay for the sleepover and if she wanted to come. I picked up my phone and texted Rose 'So girly you want to have a sleepover tomorrow afterschool just Alice, you, and me.'

"Sure what time does Alice want us at her house?"

"Actually Alice wants to do it different this time. She doesn't want it at her place so we have to pick your place or mine."

"Well my parents are going to be home so why don't we have it at your place as your dad work night shifts every Friday."

"Yeah he does work night shift. So then it is settled we are going to have a sleepover at my place tomorrow night."

"That sounds about right to me. So at what time do you want us at your palace tomorrow?"

"Well I was thinking that after-school we all come back to my house leave your and my car here and we leave in Alice car to buy food for the night."

"Alright then I will see you at school tomorrow morning and I can't wait to spend the night with you girls."

"Okay girl neither can I but I am going to text the plans to Alice so I see you mañana."

She never replied back so I texted Alice what we were going to do and she said that everything sounded perfect and that she will see us tomorrow.

Over all I had a really rough day so I decided that I was going to take a nice hot shower to relax. In the shower I washed my hair inhaling the smell of strawberries. I stood in the shower till the water ran cold. I dried myself off and put lotion. I walked out and turned off the lights in the hallway and made my way to my room where I put on my pajamas checked my phone to see if I had any messages. As I didn't have any messages I went to bed.

_Beep. Beep_

What on good god earth is that sound.

_Beep. Beep_

There it goes again. That sound was so dam annoying I got up from bed to look for that dam alarm on my phone. I turned to look at my night stand n it wasn't there; there was just a piece of paper with Charlie's writing on it saying

Sorry Bella you have to get out of bed so I hid your phone in your room so that you can actually wake up. Have a good day at school sweetheart.

Love Charlie.

My dad is so sweet that is why I love him so much. I got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and hopped right into the shower. I was back in my room in forty five minutes, which left me with an hour to get ready and to leave the house. I decided I was going to wear my skinny jeans with ankle boots and my gray t-shirt. After I was done getting dressed I went downstairs to find out that my dad was already gone and Emmett was in the kitchen with Rosalie eating breakfast. Rose was wearing denim shorts with red top, red pumps with gold jewelry and her black trench coat. Emmett was wearing boot cut jeans with a plaid shirt and his DC shoes. I coughed so that they could know that they were no longer alone in the kitchen now.

"Hey sis! How can I help you?" he said sarcastically

I responded back with a slick remark "Last time I checked this was my house also and I can be wherever I want to be in this house okay so thank you very much. And by the way how did Rosalie get hear without dad seeing her."

"Well when dad left at 5:30 this morning I got into my car and left to pick up Rose so that she didn't have to use her car as she is going to be here after school." Emmett seemed so happy at the fact that he shut me up but I was not going to let him have the last word.

"At least you used your head for once. I must say I am very proud of you Emmett." I gave him a nice little smile and Rosalie busted out laughing saying "Oh she just played you and she did it good."

Emmett just made a face and looked like he was going to say something but I started talking again but that dam little fucker cut me off. "Please Bells I will do whatever you want me to do but please don't tell dad. I think he will kill me literally" Emmett's face was priceless that I wished I had had my phone in my hand to get a picture of it.

"Emmett if you don't want me to tell dad that you left as soon as he did to bring Rose back here you have to follow these conditions, but then yet again maybe I will tell him so that you can learn a lesson."

"Fine little one they can't be that bad. All of your previous conditions were for little kids."

"Well Emmett we will see about that now won't we." His face expression made him look cocky and I knew without a doubt that I was going to enjoy this.

"Well the first condition is you are not allowed to touch Rosalie in anyway. Trust me I would know if you guys did anything because its all over her face when you guys have been together."

Rose and Emmett looked at each other and then looked at me. "Bells that is so mean and wrong. How can I not touch my women for five days!"

"Well if you can't follow this condition then dad will know of the events that occurred this morning."

"You win this time little one but watch I'm going to get you one of these days."

I made breakfast for myself and did the dishes that were in the sink.

Rose decided that she want to get a ride to school with Emmett and I was fine with that I want to be left alone while I drove to think of the events that will be happening later on tonight. In the car I plugged in my IPod and let the music of Carrie Underwood play till I got to school. The song before he cheats was playing and I raised the volume.

**Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood**

_Right now he's probably slow dancing_

_With a bleached-blond tramp_

_And she's probably getting frisky_

_Right now, he's probably buying_

_Her some fruity little drink_

_'Cause she can't shoot whiskey_

_Right now, he's probably up behind her_

_With a pool stick_

_Showing her how to shoot a combo_

_And he don't know_

_I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Right now, she's probably up singing some_

_White-trash version of Shania karaoke_

_Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"_

_And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky_

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars_

_Worth of that bathroom Polo_

_Oh and he don't know_

_That I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl_

_'Cause the next time that he cheats_

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

_No, not on me_

_'Cause I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Oh, before he cheats_

_Oh_

I can't relate to this song but it's just a catchy song and a guy that cheats deserves that and much more. By the time the song ended I was pulling up into the school parking lot and lowered the music and pulled into my usual parking spot. I got out and went to meet up with the others that were by the doors to the school we all talked about tonight and as we wanted the house to only us girls Jasper and Emmett made plans that they would go to Jasper place and play video games. When walking inside the building I realized that I left my jacket in the car and that Alice was not here yet. Well she must be out buy things for tonight so she is just gonna miss a day of class. I got to my car and took my jacket. I turned around and saw Alice and Edward stepping out of the car together. I looked back at my car to lock the doors and make sure that I didn't forget anything and when I turned around again they were outside arguing. I stayed exactly where I was and didn't move till they were inside the building.

I got to class a couple of minutes late and I was not as lucky as yesterday. I walked in and the teacher just seemed to want to piss me off by saying "Swan I see you are following your brothers' footstep in being late to class. Let's not make this a habit. Now take your seat."

I walked and took my seat next to Alice and took out the homework assignment that was due today. She took the assignment that was on top of my notebook and passed it forward while I just sat there looking towards the front. Even though I love my brother I hate it when people would compare me to him for just being late once in a blue moon. Like common seriously.

I paid attention throughout the whole class even though in the back of my head I wanted to send the teacher right down to the pity of hell.

As the bell rang I got my things and ran out the door faster than my clumsy feet can get me. I made it safe to the hallways n walked to my math class. When I got in an took my seat Alice came up to me and asked what was wrong and if I was mad at her because I haven't spoken to her at all. I apologized to her and told her that I was just mad at the teacher for the comment that I would be okay.

When we left class Jasper was walking towards our direction. Alice spotted him an ran right to him. She always seemed to amaze me how she was able to run in heels. While she ran I just looked at her and laughed. I didn't realize that she was wearing the purple ankle boots that I have gave her for her birthday last year with denim short, cardigan sweater with her Marc Jacobs bag. We got to the café and when to sit and wait for the others to arrive. While we waited Alice and I were talking about the things that we would do tonight.

"You know Bella I was thinking that we should go shopping and buy some cute lingerie to wear them tonight. We can also do our hair and makeup and paint each other nails, watch movies an eat junk food."

"Alice it is just tonight. There is no need to go all out and buy lingerie, and to do hair and nails. Tonight is just a night to talk and spend some time with each other it is not a Barbie Bella night."

"Come on Bella don't be so mean we can do all of that and still have time to talk. We can talk while we do our hair and nails and after the movie is done. See I have this all planed out, but I want to watch a scary movie tonight."

I just stared at her and she yelled out "YESS. Bella you are the best friend ever trust me you will enjoy tonight."

Behind her all you heard was Rosalie saying "So what am I then the back up."

"No silly both of you are the best friends ever. I love you both the same."

Today only the guys ate lunch while us girls decided on what movie to watch and where we were going to go eat after school. We decided to go to Port Angeles to do some shopping for the lingerie. I thought it was ridiculous but they both wanted to do it. After lunch was over we all skipped we got into our car went back to my house and dropped off my car and go into Alice car.

We got to Port Angeles within an hour, what with the way that Alice drives I thought we would have been here sooner so for her this was a long drive.

We went into a boutique and started looking around the store. I felt so out of play inside here looking at lingerie. I saw Alice and Rosalie walking around with about ten items in their hands. Damm these girls work fast. I was walking around and found this light pink that caught my eye. I went to the dressing room and tried it on. It was very nice so I decided this is the one I am going to buy. It is a black corset with a mini skirt and it had little details of pink in it. Alice and Rosalie wanted to see it so I stepped out for them to see and they just looked at me with their mouth open and said dam. Alice had a cute pink corset with a black garter belt and Rosalie a red corset with a black mini skirt. They looked so hot in there that I felt I didn't belong here.

We got back into the car and went to eat at an Italian Restaurant that was only a few block away. We ate and laughed while we saw the waiter try and hit on Rosalie and her throwing a fit. We felt sorry for the poor guy but yet again maybe not; because we ate and had a good show to go with it. We left the restaurant and headed to the supermarket to buy any junk food that we wanted to eat for the rest of the night. We bought a box of popcorn, a pack of skittles, sour patches, Hershey kisses, Jolly ranchers, Snickers, Twix, Twizzler, and many more. When we went to pay the cashier just looked at us when he started bagging our food. Alice just took off running towards the back of the store when I'm about to pay she comes and puts four Ben & Jerry half-baked ice cream. We just laughed paid and got back home.

Alice went straight to the stereo and plugged in her IPod and started singing along with the lyrics to Rihanna please don't stop the music. Rosalie and I just laughed at her but then we started doing the same and dancing around the living room. We did that for the next couple of songs that were after that. We fell onto the couch at the end of the song girls just want to have fun. We just sat there waiting to get our breath back after that.

Alice got up and yelled "Hair, nails and makeup time! Bella you are first while I do your hair Rosalie will do your nails. You are going to look stunning after we are done with you."

"Alice it is only the three of us we don't have to do all of this." I said hoping she will stop but who am I kidding after Alice has an idea in her head there is no way changing her mind.

"Silly we can all look hot for each other. It's not like anyone is going to see us but us."

While Alice did my hair in soft curls and Rosalie did my hands and feet in a light pink with a black design on each nail. When they were done with me they send me to get dressed. While I got dressed I was scared to look in the mirror, so I took a glance when I was fully dressed. I had to say I looked like a completely different person. I actually liked the way I looked.

I got back downstairs and Rosalie had her hair done in a French braid and was dressed and Alice hair was straight but with her tips curled up. They booth looked stunning with their attire the way I call it on them. It was around eight o'clock when we went upstairs to my bedroom with all the food to watch the movie.

We laughed while we waited for the movie to start but I just remembered the reason for this sleepover so I stopped the movie and turned to face Alice and told her "Spill it missy. You thought that you were going to get away with it."

"I'm sorry guys I haven't been completely honest with you. I never brought it up because I am so embarrassed by this. Before I continue any further you have to remain quite while I talk and can ask any questions at the end. Got it."

"Got it." Rosalie and I said just to mess with her

"Well good then. So I'm not an only child as have made everyone believe. My parents had another child before me. They had a boy and a year later I was born. No, he didn't die so he is alive and is back with us. You see Edward was okay while growing up but when we moved here to Forks he was no longer the same he started acting up and my parents couldn't handle him. He was in third grade and was already hanging with the wrong crowd. He wanted to hang out with the older kids because they were much cooler. By the time he was in fourth grade no one could say anything to him. We would get late calls from the cops for us to go and pick him up. People brought him home because they caught him trying to break into someone house. So that was my parents' last straw. They told him if he didn't get his act together they were going to send him away to some camp down south. He refused to go to any dam camp. Esme when to hold his hand and he pushed her of him so Carlisle would allow that so the following day he was out a plane flight to a camp. My parents never told me where they sent him nor did he ever come home during a holiday or did we get a phone call from him either. So I really just stopped caring about him after a few years passed by. All I remember was that one day my parents got a phone call and they told us that he had escaped but that they had found him and brought him back to the camp. Two years later we had received another phone call and I happened to be the one that picked up the phone and the person on the other line said hello I said it right back but I didn't know who it was till they said mom. He sounded so different from when I can remember. I told him no that she is not home right now if he would like to leave a message. It hurt that he didn't remember me or if he was just acting like to be a real dick. As he didn't say anything I clicked. He then started calling like every other months but only called once each of those months. Esme was that she wanted to bring him back home, that she missed him, Carlisle on the other hand didn't want to do that just yet he wanted him to stay there until he was completely changed. So he stayed there and now he is back and I am not buying his whole I changed look for nothing in this world. He has caused problems after problems in this family and I don't want to see my parents get hurt again. I'm so sorry I never told you guys that I had an older brother I just didn't want anyone to find out what kind of person he is. So as he is back the excuse that my parents are using for him being away was that he was studying overseas." Alice had tears in her eyes and I felt bad that she had to go through all of that without any help from the ones that love her.

I hugged her and Rosalie came n hugged her too but after she went and got her some tissues to clean her eyes.

"Alice you should have told us no matter what, you know we will never judge you or your family. Maybe you should give your brother a chance. You never know maybe he did change and now he is just trying to make up for all the harm that he has caused to his family. Don't be so quick to judge him Alice. As for the cover up story we will go along with it and say that we knew about him the whole time but that it was none of our business for us to be talking about it." Rosalie said while hugging Alice.

"I'm sorry I pushed you Alice for you to tell us. You could have told us when you were ready. I feel so horrible now. I really am sorry." I felt horrible but I apologized and now the fun must continue.

"So anyways enough about these tears lets get back to watching the movie." Alice said.

I took the control and pushed the play button to resume the movie. We were watching When a Stranger Calls. I really never liked scary movie because like umm hello it says it all scary and they end up scaring the living hell out of me.

We were watching the movie the movie and screaming at all the right times but when the phone rings in the movie there was a phone ringing in this room. Alice went to go get it but when she got to it the phone automatically stopped ringing. We found that very weird and continue watching the movie. The phone rings again in the movie and you better believe it Alice phone started ringing again she looked at the number and didn't recognize the number so she never answered but Jill the girl in the movie did answer phone like a dumb move. We continue watching the movie. It was towards the end already when Alice phone ringing. She decided to ignore it and continue watching the movie. The movie ended and we were all scared to move and turn on the lights in the room. We got up at the same time and all walked to turn on the lights. Rosalie found this funny and started laughing and then me and Alice joined her in laughing. I looked back at my bed an saw that we went through every bag of candy we have and the big bowl of popcorn that we made. I decided we were going to find something good on TV, but we were going to need more popcorn. Alice offered to go and make more downstairs. I and Rosalie are in my room flicking through channels when there was a knock on the door downstairs. All you here is Rose and me screaming upstairs and Alice screaming downstairs. The knocking on the door stops but then it heard at the back door. I run to my window to see who it is but I can't see anything because it pitch black outside and plus it started raining. There is a banging back at the front door and all you hear is "I know you are in there and this is funny Alice open the door."

Rosalie yelled "don't open it, it can be a trap and be some serial killer like in the movie."

Alice said she was going to open it. Rose and I were hiding upstairs with something to defend ourselves with in our hands. As we didn't hear Alice scream or anything I decided to go check it out as this was my house after all. I leaned over the railing and all I heard was nothing. I started walking down the stairs and said "Alice who is at the door?" I continued walking till I got into the kitchen and regretted it so badly. I screamed so loud Rosalie ran down the stairs and I moved out the way so that he wouldn't see me like this.

"What the hell is going on." Said Rosalie.

"Wow Alice is very disturbing seeing you in that as your brother but if you girls are getting freaky by all means carry away I just came here because I was calling Alice phone but she never answered the dam phone."

"Well what did you want and how did you find me. What are you doing stalking Bella or something." Alice said

"No I was calling because mom wanted to ask you something that was important about an event that is being held next month and as she was busy to come here she told me to come and she gave me the directions here as I don't know how to travel around here."

"Well I will call mom now thank you and you can leave right now so us girls can continue with our fun. Rose talking about Bella where is she I heard her scream but I didn't see her."

"Alice she is fine she is right here hiding behind the wall." Rose grabbed me and pushed me right into the kitchen.

"Um hi...um sorry you…. have to see me like….this." I said feeling the hotness in my cheeks.

"Well….I think I leave now… I mean I'm leaving now so call mom bye girls." Edward was out in a heartbeat.

This has to be the most embarrassing moment of my life. Edward just saw me practically saw me with nothing on. Alice apologized for that and we went back upstairs and continue watching TV and talking about all the crazy things we have done together through the years. We stared feeling sleepy so we turned off the television and all three of us fell asleep on my bed.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you guys really enjoyed this. Please review and let me know what you think. D****o you think it was good, okay or bad? In what area I can improve on? The link for the outfits are on my profile I will try and get the clothing set up I have most of them done I just have to finish a couple of them. The more review the sooner I will update guys. Again I am so sorry that I took forever to update. I hope that you will stick with me while I write this story. **

**Thanks a lot and please review guys. **


End file.
